


You're My Blessing in Disguise

by wanna_split_that_cookie



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/F, Gen, I need them to end up together you dont understandd, Implied Sexual Content, Like they had tension??? and they weren't even looking at eachother, Villanelle and Eve have more chemistry than Eve and her husband and I will fight you on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanna_split_that_cookie/pseuds/wanna_split_that_cookie
Summary: There's only a door between them.





	You're My Blessing in Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE KILLING EVE SO MUCH OMG!!!  
> I swear I'm working on other stuff but I just watched the new episode and I had to write some more ~Mature~ content.

_Eve was here._

The only thing that stood between her and Villanelle was a door. A thin, crappy, hotel door. Eve could hear her and she could feel Eve.

Villanelle felt the scar on her abdomen throb, as if even being near the woman who caused it had reopened it. Villanelle didn’t care. Love makes you do crazy things; she’d killed a man for it. Near fatal stabbing was probably the only way for Eve to express how she felt.

And, God, she wished Eve expressed herself more often. Preferably in less painful ways, but new relationships are always rocky. Rough around the edges. She was used to it. She’d survive and soon…

She’d get rid of that useless husband Eve was so intent on clinging to. She’d show ‘The Twelve’ what Idiots they really were. Then she’d get the girl, maybe settle down (probably not).

Eve was screaming for the cops to break down the door. Villanelle turned to Konstantin, He opened a window.

This would be very, _very,_ fun. 


End file.
